


Okay

by m00n_river



Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s06e02 Homecoming, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Blaine Anderson, Reaction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river
Summary: Blaine decides to sit next to Kurt at Mr Schue's dinner.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this because why the fuck not. Enjoy :)
> 
> ♡D

‘Hey everybody.’ Blaine rushed into the room, his breathing heavy, as he hooked his satchel around the one unoccupied dining room chair, not checking as to who else was sat in the others. ‘Oh, my God, you will not believe the day that I just had.’ He took a seat and reached out for the salad, now looking at the people around him. Sam, Rachel, Mr Schue, and - his breath hitched - _Kurt_ sat, staring at him expectantly after his flustered entrance. He knew Kurt was going to be there, but seeing him still sent his brain into overdrive.  


‘Sorry I’m late, what did I miss?’ Blaine drowned out what Mr Schue said after that, not really caring when he asked the question in the first place, instead he kept discreetly stealing glances at Kurt out of the corner of his eye, but resolutely kept his gaze fixed on his plate for the most part. The soft glow of the candles created shadows formed by the harsh contours of Kurt’s face and the flames reflected and danced in the pools of his mercury eyes. Blaine followed the movement of Kurt’s slender fingers, as they reached out and wrapped themselves around the glass in front of him, before meeting his lips, the soft-pink lips he had once traced so tenderly, the lips that invaded his thoughts for hours on end, awake and asleep.  


‘And we’ll always be supportive and clap for each other no matter what.’ Sam’s voice tore Blaine’s eyes away from Kurt, he quickly composed himself, before clearing his throat with two coughs.  


‘I actually really, really need everyone’s advice. I have a huge dilemma.’ Rachel nodded, as if to gesture him to continue. ‘A girl wants to join the Warblers.’  


‘What’s the dilemma?’  


‘You cannot be on the wrong side of history here. I mean, you of all people should know that.’ Blaine nodded, suddenly feeling bad about his words.  
‘Well, I know, I just think... that tradition is important, too, you know?’  


‘Yeah well, some traditions are meant to be broken.’ Mr Schue spoke up, Blaine went to retort to this with some remark about how the Warblers were not the New Directions, when Kurt’s lilting voice stopped him in his tracks.  


‘Well you at least have to let her try out. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?’ Kurt smiled warmly, the smile that once made Blaine melt, but now filled him with unexpressed longing, he wasn’t sure whether that made him sad or not. Kurt avoided his eyes, something that Blaine noticed but chose to ignore. The next couple of moments all seemed to happen in slow motion, as everyone around the table kept talking, Kurt’s hand reached out for the salt, as Blaine’s did the same. Their knuckles brushed lightly, sending shocks of energy throughout Blaine’s body. Kurt immediately pulled away from the interaction, salt forgotten, he hid his hand beneath the table, ducking his head. Blaine did the same, but as his eyes tried to remain steady on his lap, he couldn’t help but watch Kurt’s hand, lying there, so empty and lonely. He watched the lily-softness that his unblemished alabaster skin possessed effortlessly, Blaine closed his eyes and breathed in quietly, trying to remember the feel of Kurt’s hand laced through his, the smell of his clothes, and the way the crook of Kurt’s neck felt like home to Blaine, when he buried his head into it, enjoying the feeling of Kurt’s chest rising and falling against his. He wanted that feeling again, but wouldn’t swallow his pride just like that. Kurt hurt him, badly, he wouldn’t give into his charms that easily. Yet that sense of longing always crept back in whenever he and Dave spoke, or laughed together, or cried together, he just knew that he would much rather be doing all of that with Kurt, because with Dave he felt lost and out of touch, but with Kurt-  


Blaine’s thoughts were cut off.  


‘I agree Blaine, you have to let her audition,’ Kurt jumped back into the conversation. ‘At least see if she can sing first before jumping to conclus-’ Blaine didn’t know what happened, one second he was sitting calmly, intently listening to Kurt’s advice, the next thing he knew he was reaching out, preparing himself to grab his ex-fiance’s hand, but stopped himself when they were mere inches away. Kurt flinched at this action, not knowing whether Blaine meant it, but as he felt a pair of strong and firm, yet soft and tender fingers trace the inside of his hand, he couldn’t help but let a sigh escape his lips. Blaine had missed this feeling, the feeling of Kurt’s skin mostly, as his fingers worked in circular motions around the inside of his hand, then gently moved over to where his pulse was, feeling for the gentle beat that sat there, when he found it, he felt himself relax slightly, and looked up from where he had been staring at the ground and tried to focus his mind on the conversation surrounding him, as he continued to gently caress Kurt’s palm, as if rediscovering his hand after having not held it close for so long. Blaine felt Kurt steal shifty glances at him from the corner of his eye, obviously trying to catch his attention, perhaps to receive some indication as to what he was playing at it, but he chose to ignore it. Instead he found himself moving his fingers slightly, so they slotted in between Kurt’s, a movement that was so easy for the two of them, even now. It felt right. Blaine rubbed his thumb in circular motions over the dent that had formed in Kurt’s finger, where his silver band had once lay. The two held on for a moment, before Blaine pulled away, reaching over for some dressing, his hand feeling suddenly cold now it had left Kurt’s. Blaine drizzled the liquid on his salad, screwing the cap back on, he looked over at Kurt as he did so, just to see what his reaction was. Blaine tried to contain his laugh, as he saw an adorably confused Kurt, looking mildly satisfied, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Kurt glanced up at him from beneath his eyelashes, a movement that Kurt knew made the boy feel suddenly lightheaded. Blaine smirked, not looking away sheepishly, just holding his gaze. A moment passed, of just the two gazing at each other, until they gave up and giggled softly, laughing quietly behind their hands at nothing in particular, it felt nice to laugh again, even just as friends. 

Blaine knew the action of him giving Kurt’s hand a… reassuring squeeze wasn’t him telling Kurt he wanted to get back together, it was just signalling they were okay. And you know what, Blaine may be fine with them being just - okay.


End file.
